Challenge XOC13
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Responce to a challenge for XOC13 from chapter 3 Torn. Morelli doesn't fair well but its not exactly a Babe.


Prompt: Bared Chested Ranger bathing under the sun at the Beach

Prompter – xoc13

Hey guys, so this prompt sort of wrote itself in my head when i read it and then wouldn't go away. Let me know what you think. It's unbeta'd sorry.

Stephanie was not having a very good day, or week, or month really. It was February, cold and wet in Jersey but she hardly noticed that, her latest POS car had to have the heater going to avoid overheating, and while in summer that might be a problem, she wasn't overly confident that the car would last that long. The main source of her problems were her mother and her finial forever after ex boyfriend Morelli. It didn't help any that two weeks ago Ranger was called into the wind and she still hadn't heard from him.

Steph was broken out of her thoughts by her phone playing "I Hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace, Joe's newest assigned ring tone. She let it go to voice mail. She already had the conversation locked in her memory; he pleads innocence, and then blames her.

The week before, Joe has asked her out on a proper date, at a fancy upscale restaurant in Newark. Steph has spent the week, and the little left on her credit card, getting pampered for the occasion. 20 minutes til Joe was supposed to be picking her up and she was sitting on the couch, ready and anxious, when the phone rang. Joe had apologised, saying he caught a case and couldn't palm it off, he said he'd just gotten back from the body and hadn't been able to call her earlier. Steph had tried to keep calm, both had agreed to be more understanding of the others job, but she was devastated. She decided to be supportive, her mum was pushing for a wedding again and if she and Joe broke up again she might actually strange her mother, and went to Pino's for subs to take for a picnic in Joe's office. At least this way she hadn't wasted the time, and money, for no-one to see.

She walked into the cop shop to whistle and cat calls. Eddie, her cousin by marriage/childhood best friend, picked her up and swirled her around, "What are you doing here Steph? I thought Joe was picking you up for your date night."

"Nah," she said with a sad sigh, He caught a case, so I'm bringing subs for a surprise picnic"

"But he left 20 minutes ago?" came Big Dog's voice, another close friend who worked patrol.

"What do you mean? He called me half an hour ago cancelling."

"Maybe he got it wrapped up? He was wearing a suit and everything, changed in the locker room."

Steph's spidey senses were tingling; she pulled her phone out of her bag first calling the restaurant number to 'check' the reservation, which had been confirmed by Joe himself not an hour ago, and then she called Joe's office line.

"Joe Morelli" he answered, she moved through the building towards Joe's office, hoping Joe was there.

"Hey Joe, it's me. I thought I'd bring some dinner over for us? Anything you want?"

"Stephanie, I know we were meant to go out but I'm busy! This case is going to take most of the night, but how about if I stop by when it's done? You know the boys will have missed you by then."

Steph was now standing at the open door of Joe Morelli's empty office, Eddie, Carl, Big Dog behind her. Each could hear the conversation, none liked where it was going.

"So you're in your office, working on a homicide, but are too busy for me to bring you dinner?"

"Yes Steph! Geez you called my office phone. What's gotten in to you! We'll catch up later okay?"

"Nothings gotten into me Joe, except that I'm standing in your office, with Pino's, and you're not here. And you left here in a suit. So who exactly are you meeting for dinner tonight Joe? I called the restaurant, and you confirmed the reservation. "Steph had tears in her eyes, a stray one or ten rolled down her cheeks, but her voice stayed firm.

"Cupcake, don't jump to conclusions. It's a work thing. I'll make it up to you I swear. I'll stop by tonight. Bye" and with that he was gone.

Steph held the phone to her chest as she closed her eye to the tears. She didn't want her friends to see her crying.

Eddie pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head. "Don't let him treat you like this Steph" was all he said as he hugged her.

Carl rested a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to help. He wanted to hate Joe for hurting her like this, she might have been the bravest women he'd ever met but she was felt things deeply and when she cared for someone it was with her whole being, she's always been that way and he'd seen he hurt too many times.

Big Dog just stood silently, he liked Steph, but having not grown up with her they weren't as close. He'd heard the rumours of Joe being unfaithful, many rumours that spanned the entirety of Stephanie and Joe's relationship, but he figured it wasn't his business. He never told Carl either, or his wife, he respected Joe too much to willingly give his ass up to the 'burg gossip vine. He felt a little sorry for Steph but he figured she wasn't perfect either.

Eddie was walking Stephanie back to her car when a Rangeman SUV pulled into the lot. Bobby and Lester jumped out, then pulled a worse for wear banger out of the back. Both took stock of the black lines the ran from Steph's eyes down her face and the way she held her mouth, a classic sign she was holding back tears. Bobby nodded to Lester then pulled the banger the rest of the way into the station while Lester went over to Steph and Eddie.

"Beautiful, what's wrong. You look way to sexy to be crying."

That statement broke the flood gates and she launched herself into Lester's arms, crying against his chest.

Eddie almost laughed at Lester's shocked faced. Steph was full out crying, sobs shaking her body and staggering her breath.

"What the fuck? I've seen her with bullet wounds and not cry this must?"

"It seems Joe's stepping out on her. She'd been so excited about their date tonight but he cancelled. She rocks up to the station to bring his loser ass a sub cause he told her he had to work, but he's not here. She ran his office number, which he diverted to his cell, and he told her he was to busy to see her but he'd stop by tonight. Too bad she was standing in his office. She calls him out and he tells her it's work based and that he'd make it up to her. Fucking Prick!"

Lester's body tensed with anger. How dare that stupid cop hurt his precious beautiful. She had a heart of gold, which shone even in the darkest areas of his life. He was also angry at his brother in arms, if Ranger had just manned up then she wouldn't be so upset right now.

"I don't think she's in any position to drive. We'll take her home. Can you let Bobby know when you go back inside? I'm going to sit with her in the car."

Eddie nodded. He was glad that the men at Rangeman treated her like the gem she was, unlike the burg that treated her like any other rock, they didn't see her beauty, or maybe they did but because they didn't gleam as bright they tried to dull her.

Lester picked up Steph and carried her to the SUV, sitting in the front seat, with her on his lap he rocked her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nonsense.

Bobby had just gotten into the car, having had a similar conversation with Eddie. "How about we take you home Bomber? We can even pick up some ice cream on the way."

"Ice cream sounds great Bobby, but after that…" she paused and her face hardened, fire spurting into her eyes, "I think I want to take a drive, like maybe to Newark? To the Il Pasando restaurant. I think I want to see this 'work' thing for myself."

Both men nodded, Steph was a little scary right then and they didn't want to draw her fire.

As Bobby escorted Steph into the 7/11 for some Ben and Jerrys, Lester called the control room and filled them in. Tank agreed they should take her, at least they could possibly limit the damage and keep her out of jail.

On the way Steph was quiet, she eat her ice cream but said not a single word. Bobby and Lester kept exchanging glances, no way was this going to end well.

At the restaurant they sat outside and watched as Joe ate dessert with a beautiful blonde woman, taking pause between each bite to kiss softly. Tears welled in Stephanie's eye at the sight, never had he been so romantic with her. Even if it was just for a job, what did it say that he treated this women like a goddess but the most romantic he treated her was giving her an orgasm before he dove in. But she highly doubt this was for show. The looks between the two held love and it crushed her that he had found someone else. It hurt that he used her like a cheap whore. She decided then a there that she was going to ruin him. Calmly she pulled the little mirror down to fix her make up, and then she walked in the restaurant like she owned the place, head held high, hips swaying and heels clicking. The Merry men, trailed behind. Lester had secured a audio and visual recording device to his shirt, he wanted to be able to re watch this.

First she walked over to the bar, talking to the bartender, a sweet man of 25 who was lost in the vision Stephanie created. The man and woman in question had met here a couple times over the last 6 months, each time seeming more in love.

Steph thanked him with a tip and kiss to the cheek before waltzing over the happy couples table. The female was facing the direction she walking in from so she kept her eyes straight and at the last second 'tripped' dumping her whole glass of red wine over Joe's head. She was quite interested to see how he would react. He didn't disappoint, jumping up with a roar, twisting to face the person who had dropped their drink. Steph loved the way his face paled, eyes bulging as he took her in.

"Sorry" she said with a smile.

"Sorry? That's all you're going to say? You just dumped Red Wine all over my boyfriend and his suit and you're just going to say sorry?" The blonde snapped at Steph. The Merry men shot the wait staff that tried to rush over looks that stopped them in their tracks.

"What else should I say?" Steph pulled an innocent face for the blonde

"It's okay Chelsea, no harm done. Why don't we just leave."

"No, Just because she's hot you're going to let her get away with ruining your suit? I don't think so."

"How about I take your details then, Chelsea was it? You can let me know what I owe him?"

"NO" Joe almost shouted

"Joe?" Chelsea wasn't a dumb blonde by any means, and the looks that were getting passed around were not going unnoticed.

"Well then Joe, how about I just drop in to your office tomorrow and grab the bill for the dry cleaners? Or better yet you can just drop your suit at my place; you were headed there tonight weren't you? I'll get my mum to have a look at it; you can even pick it up at Sunday night dinner. Or seeing as I rather stick a hot poker up myself then let you fuck me again, and seeing as the 'burg probably already know that you're a cheating asshole so you won't be welcome at my family dinners anymore; you could just have it sent to Rangeman and I'll drop it back at your mums when it's clean." The look of distain and hatred on Stephanie's face froze Joe's blood. He'd done some horrible things to her before but never had he seen this look.

Chelsea gasped as the words flew from Stephanie's mouth. Tears gathering in her eyes as Joe looked away from the brunette. She'd thought Joe was perfect for her, after a spate of loser ex's he seems like the diamond in the ruff. She moved to leave but he caught her arm, "Chelsea" he pleaded, his eyes shone with remorse and love and she wondered why she couldn't stop her heart from leaping at the sound. It was clear the he had more with the other women, but it was her he wanted.

"Oh please Joe, not even she is dumb enough to fall for that."

Anger distracted Joe, and he turned to Stephanie, forgetting his blonde love

"Fuck you Steph, what are you even doing here? I told you I was busy. Why do you have to get involved in everything."

"Umm maybe it's cause you cancelled our date tonight to take your other girlfriend out? 6 year and this was the first real nice date you ever planned and then 20 minutes before your meant to pick me up you cancel cause your stuck at work. Turns out you never were going to take me out, but you were going to drop by after, like I'm your two bit whore! Well FUCK THAT! I'm no-one's whore…"

"you're Ranger's Whore" Joe spat out, interrupting Stephanie's spiel

SLAP! Stephanie's arm shot out so fast no-one really saw it happen but they all heard the meeting of flesh as she slapped her former boyfriend.

"Don't come near again Joe Morelli, you even try to break into my apartment and I'm calling the police. Don't call me and don't talk to me if you see me. From here on out your dead to me."

With that Stephanie turned and stalked out of the restaurant, her Merry Men meeting her at the door.

The next morning she had woken in Ranger's sheets, with a note from Lester saying she's fallen asleep in the car and he didn't trust the cop not to break into her apartment they brought her here Also they were going to change the locks on her doors, so if she could hang around til it was done that would be great.

Her reminiscing was broken by another song coming from her phone, this time it was her mother. She didn't need to hear this lecture either. She wondered, not for the first time, why her mother seemed to think everything was about her. Her mother had little to no sympathy for her youngest when she found out, instead blaming Steph for ruining another good man in the eyes of the 'burg.

She huffed and when to the kitchen to pull out a beer, and look for something unhealthy that she was sure Ella had snuck in. She was still staying at Ranger's, even though it had been two weeks and Joe's anger had died down. He no longer left threatening messages just plead with her to take him back and blamed her for ruining his career by making him a laughingstock. He still maintains that he was on a job, even though his boss confirmed, though not publicly, that he wasn't.

Steph worked during the day, running searched that never seemed to end, and then every night as she was about to go home, one of the guys would come up with something, a game on TV, a pizza party, and poker tournament and it would end up late and she'd be put back into Ranger's apartment for the night.

This morning was different. When she woke up her spidey senses were letting her know that something was going to happen, but it felt good not bad so she looked around abd found a photograph on the pillow next to her. It was of a _bared chested Ranger bathing under the sun at the beach _and written in his handwriting in black marker on the back was the words "Join me?" and a first class ticket to Australia that left in a little over 5 hours. She smiled, thinking that the heat would be a nice change, and then looked back at the photo. It made her heart stop. He looked incredibly hot, his muscles glistening and he was giving the camera the smile he reserved for her.

She jumped out of bed and almost tripped over the bag that lay packed at the end of the bed and note from Ella telling her to just take it and not look inside. So with a shower and splash of makeup Steph was out the door, escorted by Lester and Bobby, to the airport and off into the sunset to meet her Batman and find another adventure.


End file.
